


Jungwoo is sad (but Lucas can help)

by Mothman_plays_the_drums



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I Am Sorry, M/M, Suh Youngho | Johnny Being an Asshole, im a sucker for fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_plays_the_drums/pseuds/Mothman_plays_the_drums
Summary: A couple of weeks before Jungwoo re-debuts, he's a little anxious. Unfortunately, his methods of coping aren't exactly welcome to some members.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Jungwoo is sad (but Lucas can help)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so hi. This is my first posted NCT fanfic so please give me some feedback if you can to let me know what I can get better at. I didn't really plan to post this, but it's christmas time so like lesgetit.

The first time Lucas noticed how touchy Jungwoo tended to be was when they both first debuted in NCT. He didn't think much of it since he'd met a lot of clingy trainees, but Jungwoo always did it in stressful situations. He was especially clingy when cameras were on him. Lucas honestly just figured he hammed it up for the camera, and he was fine with that.

He never really thought more on it, thinking he had the simple answer to a question no one really ever asked, but he heard Jungwoo's name come up one night when he was half paying attention to Taeyong and Jaehyun talking about the kids, and it kind of freaked him out. 

"Jungwoo just worries me, Jaehyun," Taeyong lamented, "poor thing is getting so much thrown at him right now and he isn't really coping with it, not as far as I've seen." 

Now, Lucas was worried about it too. Did Jungwoo have issues coping with the kind of reactions people had to him? Was Jungwoo just silently hurting over it? Why didn't he talk to anyone? Why not talk to Lucas? They debuted together, maybe he could understand- but, no. The fans loved Lucas. He really couldn't understand what Jungwoo felt because he was received generally well. 

It took Lucas (and everyone else) a very long time to learn that clinging was his coping mechanism. 

Jungwoo is very nervous in front of cameras. If it were his choice he would never stick himself in front of a camera, ever. He loves singing and talking to hundreds of people because that means he can interact. He can gauge what the person he's talking to thinks, he can know if Nctzens like that he's there by the cheers in the crowd. He can't do that with cameras. They're cold, and they record everything. If he makes a mistake, the camera knows. The only coping mechanism that's ever worked for him when it comes to stress is physical touch. That's why he seems really clingy on camera. The flirting, he admits, is because he's a flirty person, but the physical affection is, for him, a camera safe way to cope with the anxiety that builds in him when the lens is focused on him.

He didn't ever really think it was a problem. No one ever told him something was wrong, so he never felt like he had to say why.

That is a new problem.

There's been a lot of new problems, lately. Everyone wants to know where he's been and if he's ok, what did he have, are you still gonna be good enough for NCT, and really he'd just like to cling to something. He'd like to go up to the NCT dorms and cuddle with someone. He heard Lucas is in town, maybe he could arrange something with him. That in mind, he unhurriedly makes his way to the NCT dorms. He's been staying at home with his parents, but luckily they live in Seoul, not too far from the NCT dorms. 

Granted, he doesn't really know his way around the dorms. He couldn't tell you where the Dreamy dorms are, nor the temp dorms. Thus, with no idea where Lucas is staying, he resolves that it would probably be better off if he just goes to 127's dorms and tries to talk someone into cuddling.

He is wrong, oh so wrong.

As he quietly walks through the dorms, suddenly taken aback by how different everything is in just over five months, he feels kind of bad. All of NCT experienced things he didn't. They all had to take on some new position because Jungwoo wasn't there, and he feels awful about it. He feels awful about everything, honestly. He just wanted to try his best for NCT, his family, and he can't do that. 

He perks up as he hears Johnny and Mark through the door of Johnny's room. The steps he takes are rushed, but surprisingly quiet as he comes up to the door, poised to knock. 

"Look, I love him, I do, but I didn't miss the clinginess." That's Johnny's voice, but that can't be right. Johnny always seemed fine with it. Jungwoo thought he was fine with it, he never acted uncomfortable and if he was Taeyong would've known, so he could've told Jungwoo.

Mark sounds disappointed when he replies. "Come on, man. He wasn't even that affectionate to you, and you know it means nothing."

"I know, but I have a boyfriend! A boyfriend that is countries away! Jungwoo could try not to be all over me. It could make Ten jealous."

"Johnny, you know how much he hates cameras, what if he's just the nervous kind of clingy?" 

"Then he can kiss up on someone who doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Ten does the exact same shit, dude! So does Donghyuck! You don't see either of us yelling at them to stop, because you know it means nothing, and if any of the members had a problem with it, they'd say something. Am I correct?"

"That's a whole different situation. Everyone knows that Ten and I are together, same with you and Donghyuck!"

"Back in America that would make it look like they were cheaters, but we know that they aren't, right?" There's a tone in Mark's voice, something more venomous than a pure inquisition. It audibly sends Johnny reeling.

"Don't you fucking DARE insinuate that Ten is cheating on me," Johnny spits, "We fucking trust each other and he would NEVER." 

"I dunno, on camera he and Hendery seem very, very close, and I mean that fancam with him and Taemin on tour... anyone would think there's something going on."

"You shut the FUCK UP, MARK! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?" 

"That's my point, Johnny! Ten and Jungwoo have always been clingy people, and ESPECIALLY on camera! If you're not going to give Ten shit for it, don't talk shit on Jungwoo like this! The man is sick, he doesn't need to come back to hear you've turned everyone against him!" 

Jungwoo doesn't stay to hear the rest. He turns on his heel and leaves 127's dorm. He thinks Mark must've seen him leave, because he hears a gasp before the door shuts behind him. He doesn't think about where he's going, he just goes. 

Bad idea.

Jungwoo finds himself lost in the NCT dorms, and just when he thinks it can't get worse, his phone goes off. A text from Mark AND Johnny. How fucking fantastic. Now, Jungwoo is lost and crying in the NCT dorms. He never should've come at all. Quietly, he wanders to the nearest corner, sits down and sobs. It's a new low, he thinks, to be having a full breakdown two weeks before your comeback because of something a member said. 

"Jungwoo Hyung?" Another member. Fantastic. Jungwoo hides his face in reaction to the voice. "Are you ok? Hey.."

Jungwoo looks up. Lucas stands just ahead of him, kneeling down because even he knows he's intimidating standing up. Jungwoo sniffles, but doesn't look away. As long as he's known Lucas, he's known Lucas just wants to help. "Hi. Hi Lucas."

Lucas looks like a hurt puppy seeing Jungwoo like this, but Jungwoo wouldn't say he looks much better. Lucas asks, "are you ok?" Even though its the second time he's asked that it sends Jungwoo into a fit of sobs, and while Lucas doesn't know what happened, he has figured out since Jungwoo's debut that physical touch helps. He sits down next to Jungwoo and gently pushes Jungwoo's head into his shoulder. 

Jungwoo gets the message, shakily wrapping his arms around Lucas and letting the stronger pull him into his lap. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Jungwoo shakes his head. He honestly doesn't think he can let out any noise other than pained whimpers.

Lucas understands, though, and resorts to just holding Jungwoo. He does other stuff, he rubs Jungwoo's back, whispers little affirmations to him (since he knows Jungwoo has never had the highest self-esteem), even plants a few kisses on his forehead when Jungwoo tells him it's ok to. He doesn't ask Jungwoo to tell him what happened, even though he wants to know really bad what made him hurt this much. 

Eventually, Jungwoo goes completely quiet. When Lucas looks down at him, it hits him that Jungwoois asleep. Figures. Lucas smiles, seeing Jungwoo perfectly peaceful for the first time in a very long time. Very slowly, so he doesn't wake up Jungwoo, he pulls out his phone. He shoots a quick text to the WayV group chat, explaining that Jungwoo is gonna stay in their dorm for the night and asking them not to be too loud, before gently picking up Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo picks up his head a little, looking at Lucas through puffy eyes. "Yukhei? What are you-" he chokes a little, still a bit out of it, but continues, "what are you doing?"

Lucas smiles down at Jungwoo. "Hey, Hyung. Go back to sleep, ok? I was just gonna take you back to my dorm so you could rest." 

Jungwoo is too tired physically and emotionally to say no. Why would he have said no anyway? Maybe he'll talk Lucas into holding him. Maybe he doesn't have to. He lowers his head back into Lucas's shoulder, and quickly, sleep catches him again.

To Lucas's surprise, the dorm actually is quiet when he and Jungwoo arrive. As soon as he's in the door, though, everyone is looking at him. Kun mouthes 'is he ok,' to which Lucas nods, but none of them really believe. In as small a voice he can, he mumbles "I'm just gonna take him to my room. Thank you guys for being so considerate. See you in the morning."

The rest of the members all nod, some giving quiet goodnights. Once Lucas is gone, everyone looks to Ten expectantly. He throws his hands up defensively, looking betrayed despite knowing that he is always the one to start shit. "I didn't do anything this time," he spits, stomping to his room. He decides then and there that he needs Johnny to come over and he needs it now. 

Jungwoo wakes up the next morning with a pair of arms around him and fingers combing through his hair. He wonders to himself how he got so lucky last night. Looking up, he see Lucas, already awake. 

Lucas looks down at him and smiles. "Good morning, Hyung. Feeling better?"

Jungwoo smiles as his only response, choosing to snuggle into his neck instead of actually talk.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Jungwoo nods.

"Is the physical thing- like, the touching and the snuggling and stuff- is that how you deal with all of the stress? Does it help?"

Jungwoo thinks on it. He doesn't really have to, he knows that that's exactly what it is, but he wonders if that sounds weird. "Yeah. It grounds me in a way. It also distracts me from it." 

Lucas nods, idly squeezing him. "You could've told us that. We don't mind, really." 

That stings Jungwoo. His eyes well up again. "No, some of you do. Some of you definitely do."

Oh shit, Lucas thinks. "Oh. Is that what happened last night?" He panics for a second before adding, "if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." 

Jungwoo nods and lets the conversation dissipate into his mind blanking. The fingers in his hair let him drift off, not exactly into sleep, but not into awareness either. The only thing he can register sensing is the feeling on his scalp.

Lucas has a relatively normal morning. Thirty or so minutes after his conversation with Jungwoo, Ten quietly makes his way into his room, and though Lucas can't see him, he knows Johnny is right outside the door. Ten takes a seat in the small chair next to his bed.

"Is he awake?" Ten gestures to Jungwoo, who doesn't react.

"He's kind of been off in space for a while," he replies, "Is everything ok?" 

"Well, I know what happened to Jungwoo now. Where did you find him?" 

"He was in the halls somewhere. He looked pretty upset, Ten."

"Yeah, I would've been too. How do I say this.. uh, Johnny made a major fucky wucky last night. He and Mark were talking, and Jungwoo came up, and Johnny kind of slammed him, and they fought, and then Jungwoo must've heard because as Mark was leaving Johnny's room he caught Jungwoo leaving."

"What? But you and Jungwoo do the exact same thing!"

"That's what me and Mark said, but Mark was being a douche bag so I'm taking credit for it. So, basically, the reason Jungwoo was upset last night was that my boyfriend was being a dumbass, and," Ten raises his voice, "he is VERY sorry. Right, Johnny?" 

Lucas hears a very quiet "yes, babe." 

"Oh.. ok. Does Johnny know how nervous Jungwoo gets on camera? And that Jungwoo uses affection as a coping mechanism? Did he tell anyone in NCT that?"

Ten sucks in a breath before breathing out an "oh shit." He leans back in his chair and looks at Johnny. Lucas can only assume Johnny looks as guilty as Ten does. "No, no he didn't."

"I mean, he didn't know, so like, whatever, but if Johnny didn't like it, he could've just asked Jungwoo not to." 

"Yeah," Ten huffs, "he really could've, but that's all I want to say. Johnny fucked up, and he's sorry, and we both hope Jungwoo is ok." 

Lucas nods. "Thank you, Ten. I'll convey the message when he comes out of..." not knowing what to call the state Jungwoo is in, he gestures to him before replying, "this. Good luck with Mark." 

Ten lets out a frustrated groan before leaving the room.

Left to his own devices, Lucas continues carding through Jungwoo's hair, eventually pulling out his phone to watch whatever pops up on his youtube feed. Jungwoo doesn't really react to anything besides the fingers in his hair. Lucas considers it lucky that he doesn't have a schedule today. 

When Jungwoo comes back out of it, he thanks Lucas. Lucas insists that he doesn't mind, but it doesn't stop Jungwoo from feeling like he overstayed his welcome. Without much of a word, the taller of the two dashes those thoughts with a quick kiss on the forehead right before Jungwoo leaves. 

That night, he decides that Lucas is the go to cuddle buddy when he's in the country.


End file.
